


Korra Pie

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dominatrix, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Gags, Girls Kissing, Impregnation, Korrasami is Canon, Light BDSM, Married Sex, Other, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and (Futa)Asami have been married for a while now, and all this time Asami's held back on getting Korra pregnant. But when the time comes they make it memorable with a bit of sex slave roleplaying. Two gals in love havin' fun with each other, making a baby. Sounds like good fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korra Pie

Korra Pie  
-By Drace Domino

“All these years, and I can’t believe I never got around to putting a baby in you.” Asami’s words came with a wicked smirk, and a harsh slap on the firm, toned ass of Avatar Korra. The dark skinned young woman gave a sudden yelp, but the sound of it was muffled in part by the bright blue ball gag fit snugly against her teeth. A simple black strap pulled the ball gag tight against her mouth, keeping her as silent as one could hope while locking against the back of her head. That simple leather strap was the closest thing to clothes that Korra was wearing that evening, and to say that she felt exposed was a bit of an understatement. Even if they were both safely within the penthouse that they shared together, it wasn’t very often that Korra was in such a submission situation.

But then, when you’d been married for so long, sometimes it was fun to mix things up a little. Under any other circumstances and within any other evening, things were a lot different within the home of the two women. Usually lovemaking between the pair was a slow and sweet affair, filled with plenty of slow and sensual kisses mixed along hours of tender foreplay. But for whatever reason, when Asami had suggested they spice things up, Korra had nodded eagerly to the idea. Even now as she was perched on her hands and knees on the bed, her ass in the air showing a slap mark from Asami’s palm, she had to admit...it was a bit of a thrill.

“Well, all that’s going to change, my little pet.” Asami’s voice was cold and calculating, and as she spoke she slowly walked around the edge of the bed as she looked up and down her lover’s body. Korra’s physique was as perfect as ever; well muscled and wonderfully fit, the perfect addition to her bedroom. The woman’s athletic frame had always made Asami flustered even before their romance had truly began, but now that she knew that it was appropriate...well...there was hardly a day that passed where Asami didn’t think of Korra and instantly get hard. That same affliction was in full force that evening, it seemed, for as Asami walked around the edge of the bed Korra’s eyes could only hope to follow that bobbing member that moved with her. Thick and throbbing Asami’s little secret stayed a treat for Korra’s eyes only, and the Avatar groaned in delight from the sight of it. It was uncovered and bare; a rare treat for the two. And after so many years, this would finally be the night she’d get to feel Asami’s finest gift right inside of her. As if reading that sentiment Asami gave a simple laugh, turning on a heel and gazing right back at Korra.

“You’ve had enough fun as the Avatar, slut.” Asami beamed as she swaggered forward, slipping one knee onto the bed. The Sato girl was dressed just as bare as her famous lover, though her enchanting eyes and her long, silken hair had a way of making her look glamorous no matter what. Even when she knelt near Korra, drew a hand through the Avatar’s hair, and rubbed the tip of her cock against her cheek, Korra could still never imagine a more beautiful woman. Asami’s voice dripped out like a slow honey as she did so, her tip finally smearing a tiny line of precum from the edge of Korra’s cheek towards her ear. A thin, invisible thread that worked as a promise for things to come. “I hope you enjoyed your recent adventure, because it’ll be the last for a while. In a few months you’re going to be laying right here...carrying my babies, and getting fucked whenever I want it.” Korra’s cheeks flushed under that thin line of precum.

They were only playing up the dominance in their relationship, but the words Asami spoke of Korra’s future weren’t only true, but were their shared hopes for the future. After years of Asami pulling out, after years of condoms and her cream splashing against Korra’s lap...they were finally ready. Ready to build their family, and ready to focus on raising a child. It was a truly romantic and intimate night for the two women, though any outside observers might have only guess that it was the latter. Asami beamed and took Korra’s chin in her hand as she slowly leaned down, her smile seductive and her eyes smoldering, and when she brought herself forward just enough her tongue snaked past her lips. Without a word she teased it across that same line of precum the tip of her cock drew, stealing it from Korra’s blushing flesh and making the avatar whimper against her ball gag. If Korra could’ve spoken in the heat of the moment she would’ve begged to be claimed right then and there, but the needy, hungry look in her eyes would have to suffice. When Asami swallowed the flavor of her own glaze she finally leaned back up once more, and a hand moved to swing her shaft idly from side to side.

“C’mere, bitch.” The girl grinned, taking a tight fistful of Korra’s hair once more and pulling her face close. This time the touch of her member wasn’t gentle, and she openly slapped it back and forth across her wife’s lovely features again and again. Heavy sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the room between them, and each time Korra felt the girth of that member strike her cheek she whimpered a little more desperately. She was aching, desperate for her lover’s length, and yet for the moment Asami just seemed interested in teasing her. The fingers that tightened within her hair made Korra whine a little louder, and when Asami pulled back and forced Korra to look upward, she simply laid her entire cock across the girl’s face in dismissive fashion. A laugh rose from the Sato girl’s throat, her sack sitting atop the ball gag and her shaft crossing over one of her wife’s eyes. “I’ve been waiting for this for too long. I can’t wait to hear you moan when I fill that slutty hole of yours with cum.”

Asami then unceremoniously dropped Korra’s hair, her body slithering off of the bed so she could walk around to the foot of it. The gesture and the hungry, horny tone made Korra blush even more, her nethers wet and greedy and her head utterly spinning. Such a confident tone had come to Asami under the weight of their domination play, and it was a far, far cry from how timid she had been during their first few times. When Asami had first shown her secret to Korra, the question was “...do you still love me?” Now, it was-

“Ready to get fucked like a polar bear dog in heat, bitch?” The words came with the touch of Asami’s tip, already squeezing at Korra’s tight, wet folds. The answer was an enthusiastic nod of Korra’s head, gazing over her shoulder while her fingers drew tight against the sheets. It was the same bed where they cried from happiness during their first time together, and now it’d be the same bed where Asami would use her like a hungry broodmare, fucking and claiming and breeding her properly. And oddly enough, Korra expected she’d remember both days with equal measures of love and delight.

The press from Asami’s hips forced the tip of that throbbing member even tighter against Korra’s folds, and the Avatar gasped around her ball gag as the first inch finally slid inside. Over the years she had gotten accustomed to the feel of Asami’s cock deep inside of her, but as a testament to the magic of their relationship each time felt thrilling and new, leaving a deep impact on the senses of the Avatar. As that member pushed deeper inside by a few more inches the Avatar gave a lewd groan, her arms tucking underneath her head as she rested against the mattress. She swooned softly as she felt it pressing hard against the inside of her walls, testing her tightness and rolling back and forth within her. By the time Asami fed Korra her cock down to the hilt the Avatar was looking quite content, her head in her arms and a smile wrapped around that tightly fit ball gag. Unfortunately, “content and relaxed” wasn’t the position anyone liked their breeding bitches to be in.

Slap! A hard crack of Asami’s hand against Korra’s firm rear sent the Avatar to suddenly whine, her head snapping up and her hands planting firmly against the mattress. She held herself up as she was harshly corrected for her behavior, her knees sliding a little further apart as her lower half presented itself wider. Asami smirked, flexing her fingers as she watched the dark spot on Korra’s rear finally fade in the aftermath of her slap. While she spoke she let her hips remain utterly motionless for the time being, content to feel Korra tightly gripping her cock with those wonderfully wet walls, and more than delighted to see the Avatar writhe while she was stuffed with it.

“Don’t you dare get comfortable, tramp.” Asami barked out with a grin, and one of her slender hands moved forward. She once more took hold of Korra’s hair and pulled it back with a fierce grip, forcing the other woman to whimper against the ball gag as her toned, dark breasts were set to bounce. As Asami held her back Korra simply trembled underneath her lover’s attentions, the first spot of drool appearing at the corner of the ball gag as she took in the full, lusty weight of Asami’s whispered and hungry words. “You’re not here to be cozy. You’re here to get pregnant.”

With that Asami released Korra’s hair and gave her ass another slap, though this time it was to set the Avatar in motion. The Sato girl’s hands moved to rest against her lover’s waist as she started to fuck, her knees pressing against the mattress as she rolled forward in a slow and steady series of thrusts. For the moment she focused on power over speed, making sure that every time she shoved herself forward that the tip of her cock went as deep as she could manage it, deep enough that Korra whined from it, and deep enough that she could feel herself nearly getting lost in her wife’s warm presence. With a wide grin spreading over her lips Asami drew her nails down over Korra’s back in a moment of vicious glee; both hands starting at the shoulders and sweeping down that toned, dark flesh until she finally squeezed her ass. The scratch marks remained on Korra’s flesh for a few lingering seconds after, and Asami licked her lips as she listened to her wife’s sounds.

She was enjoying the noise of a submissive Korra for a certainty, and she was already planning what would happen the next time she made Korra her slut. Or conversely, what would happen when the positions were reversed.

Asami gave a few more thrusts into her wife’s entrance before holding her hips back, bringing herself to a complete standstill as her hands rested against her waist. Looking like a true primadonna she allowed a few black locks to fall before her eyes, gazing past them as she wore a cruel smile on her beautiful features. When Korra looked over her shoulder to see the source of the pause, Asami simply rose a hand and pointed to where their bodies were still joined, Korra’s folds wrapped at the halfway point of her shaft.

“What? You think I’m going to do everything, slut?” She asked, arching an eye. “If you want this cock so much, you can fuck back onto it.”

More drool from the corner of the ball gag, and another excited whimper from the hero of Republic City. Korra just nodded in obedience at her wife’s command and she did exactly as she was told, tightening her hands against the sheets as she started to rock back on that wonderful member. She wasn’t able to shove herself as far down on Asami’s cock as the other woman had managed through her leverage, and it was a few thrusts backward before she started to keenly feel the loss of having Asami at her innermost depths. Out of frustration she gave a grunt and started to fuck herself back even harder, the bed squeaking underneath her power and her weight, and her muscles drawing tight as she locked herself in place. Like a truly depraved little sex slave she was eager to rut herself against her wife’s cock, every last inch of it drawing more and more pleasure across her flesh and fueling an addiction that had been built up over a matter of years. She had enjoyed Asami's passions on an almost nightly passion since the day they were married, but in the heat of the moment it felt as if she had been starved for that cock, denied it for far, far too long. More whimpering and more drool, and a heavy blush on Korra’s cheeks was enough to show that she was getting frustrated. No matter how hard she pushed back, no matter how much she tightened her muscles, she wasn’t able to shove herself back on Asami’s cock to emulate how deep the girl had pushed herself inside. Always falling short, always keeping her on the very edge of her submissive desire.

That frustration wasn’t lost on Asami for an instant, and as she knelt there on the bed she made sure to look utterly unconcerned for Korra’s fate. She analyzed her nails to make sure they looked trim and clean, and brushed an imaginary piece of lint from one of her arms while the other girl fucked herself against her. From the neck up Asami looked bored and unconcerned over what was going on with the rest of her body, though the throbbing, thick presence of her cock revealed that she was certainly invested. Still, the dismissive attitude and cocky demeanor only made Korra work harder and more desperately, up until the point that the Sato girl finally gave a grunt of frustration joined with a sudden shrug of her shoulders.

“Ugh! I swear, Korra, if you can’t fuck yourself properly on it, why do I even let you have it?!” She suddenly asked, one hand pushing at Korra’s rear as the other grabbed her shaft. She pulled her cock from the Avatar’s pussy with a sudden popping noise, and a few quick slaps of it from side to side against the girl’s folds sent her tense and trembling. Already Korra felt empty, abandoned, that wonderful part of Asami stripped from the very hole it was built for, and she looked up at the Sato girl with a pathetic look as she silently begged for it back. Asami, in the height of her cruel role as a temporary mistress, just smirked when she saw that needy look in her beloved’s eyes.

“Oh, what’s that? Sad I took your toy away?” She asked in a dominant tone, moving forward across the edge of the bed. Her cock was glistening with Korra’s nectar, stiff and twitching after its brief visit into her wife’s pussy. The sight of it made Korra’s eyes go wide, and she whimpered and nodded in eager response. Asami just laughed softly, and in a slow, fluid motion moved to fall back against the bed. She landed firmly on her rear as her slender legs stretched out; her stiff cock pointing straight up and still wearing proof of Korra’s affections. As she gave her wife a casual look, her voice slipped out with a heavy dose of teasing delight, and her hand moved forward to tug at the Avatar’s ball gag. “...maybe you can the right to ride me. You know what I want, don’t you?”

As the ball gag was pulled from her lips, Korra suddenly released a series of gasps, hungrily trying to catch her breath. She shivered from the obedient position she had been forced into, but knew full well that she’d be there braced on her hands and knees for a bit longer. As she looked over towards Asami and that glistening cock that was waiting for her attention, she gave a tiny nod as she started to approach.

She knew exactly what Asami wanted her to do, and it would be well worth it if it meant earning her creampie, earning a chance to have a baby with the woman she loved.

 

Asami gave a contented sigh as she stretched back, folding her hands contently behind her head. Pleasure erupted from practically every inch of her as she relaxed, a sweet and joyful sigh pouring from her lips. At her lap her beloved slave Korra was eagerly at work, the ball gag replaced with something that went far deeper and was far less forgiving.

“That’s it, slut. Keep holding it down.” Asami purred, licking her lips as she watched that mop of brown hair dangling at her lap. If Korra wanted to earn the right to ride her into a creampie, she’d have to earn it with a healthy bit of nice, sloppy deepthroating. It was something the pair had experimented with in the past during their rougher moments, but Korra was throwing herself into it with an enthusiasm that Asami hadn’t seen before. With her fingers gripping tight on the bed sheets Korra’s head was firmly planted against Asami’s lap; her lips meeting the other woman’s base while that thick, throbbing cock stretched the back of her throat. Sloppy noises smacked from her lips as she gagged and struggled to hold it all, and when she pulled her head back up it was only for a few scant seconds before she submerged herself once more on that incredible member.

Asami’s toes curled and she shivered with glee as her lover actively forced herself to deepthroat, every moment that Korra’s throat wrapped around her cock a little slice of pure bliss. Her member was trembling with every passing second and though she desperately wanted to release, she held herself back for the moment. Korra would certainly receive her treat sooner rather than later, but there was no reason to rush when she could keep the Avatar’s face in her lap for as long as she could possibly muster. A pool of spit was forming at the base of Asami’s cock, and when Korra paused to take a breath she even reached down to slurp it up, teasing her tongue through the pool and pursing her lips to suck up the mess she had made. While she did so Asami’s drenched length rested against her cheek, making even more of a sloppy, fuckable mess of the woman that she loved so very much. A bright blush of excitement rose to Asami’s cheeks as Korra slapped her lips once more around her tip, and when she pushed herself back down another slow and sloppy noise filled the air between them. Her head began to bob up and down rapidly this time, taking her wife’s cock as deep as she could muster, each press accenting the air with a slick sucking noise complete with Korra’s light gagging whimpers.

“Mmm...perfect. Worship this cock you love so much, Korra.” Asami ordered her, swooning at how eagerly her pet was working. Her moment was drawing closer and closer and with each bounce of Korra’s head she snuck nearer to her peak, and it was with a mischievous smile that Asami decided to guard that information from Korra. There was no reason to tell her beloved she was about to cum; after all, Korra would find it out for herself. It was near now, so very near, and yet Korra continued with her rapid and hungry sucking motions until finally…

A coughing fit erupted from Korra as the rush of white started to fill her, unexpectedly painting her throat and continuing to squirt throughout her mouth. Once her orgasm began Asami soon swept her hands forward, both of them slapping against the back of Korra’s head as she continued to squirt her release. She forced Korra to throat her at that point, rolling her hips forward and groaning at the tight embrace of her lover’s mouth, shuddering as more and more rolled against the coughing and gagging girl. Korra looked up with a submissive gaze in her watering eyes; still coughing and trying to handle it all, but utterly incapable of fully enduring it. By the time some of the white flooded through Korra so deeply and suddenly that a rush of it slipped out of her perfectly adorable nose, Asami couldn’t help but give a delightful, dominant laugh.

“That’s it! Such a perfect cum hungry bitch!” She rolled her hips forward once more, before finally allowing her member to pull back. It popped out of Korra’s mouth and the Avatar immediately started to properly cough and catch her breath, her face a cum-slickened mess that Asami only made worse with a few heavy cockslaps. Her eyes watering, cum marking the underside of her nose, her throat utterly covered and aching...despite all of that, Korra couldn’t even begin to mask the pleasure she had taken from it. She was wet now, wetter than she ever remembered being, and as Asami continued to browbeat her with that cum and spit covered cock, she was desperate for more of her wife’s attention. There was yet one more task to complete; however, and Asami’s wide smile made Korra shudder.

“Better get me ready again to fuck you.” She arched a brow, and teased her tongue once more over her lips. “But since my cock’s already gotten enough of that fuckhole you call a mouth, you’ll need to get...creative.”

With that, Asami lifted her hips an inch off of the bed, one hand slinking underneath her to spread the cheeks of her rear. She presented a perfect pucker of her ass, sitting there just underneath her hanging sack that was covered in spit and cum, the neglected little spot that Korra hadn’t yet paid tribute to that evening. Asami had to admit; she wasn’t entirely sure how her lover would react, if it would be pushing the bit of roleplayed fun too far, but she was...enthusiastically surprised by the wonderful response Korra offered her.

Hell, there wasn’t even any hesitation. Not a single second. Korra darted her mouth against Asami’s ass instantly, as soon as she had been instructed to do so by her mistress. Her tongue flailed back and forth and her lips pressed in tight, her nose rubbing back and forth against Asami’s slick and hanging sack. Murmurs of contentment erupted from both women as Korra rimmed her wife with such delight, and as she worked Asami’s hand moved out to fondle her cock, stroking it slowly back to life as Korra pleasured her hole. A few steady pumps were enough to get the fires stoked once more, but even once her pleasures were on the rise again Asami just shivered in delight. It wasn’t often she could talk her wife into slurping along her ass; might as well take full advantage of it while she had the power!

“I have to say, Korra, I like you like this.” Asami purred, grinding her hips back and forth as Korra’s tongue teased her rear. “I’m looking forward to doing it to you again when your belly’s all big, and you’re carrying my child…”

The moan that came from the back of Korra’s throat was enough to vibrate against Asami’s rear, shivering pleasure through her all the more. The Sato girl groaned in delight and began pumping her member a little more, already at half mast and quickly rising underneath the Avatar’s affections. She couldn’t imagine anyone giving her more joy than her beloved Korra, whether it was the beauty and elegance of their wedding night or right there in the midst of their most depraved passions, sitting in a sweaty pile with sheets that would need to be washed the next morning. It was a sign of great love between the two that they could so easily transition between those moments, and for her part, Asami was already greatly excited for what would come tomorrow evening. After all, it was only right Korra got her chance to be the bitch on top.

And speaking of, it was with a pull of Korra’s hair that Asami finally released the Avatar from her rimming work, smiling fondly as she gave the other woman a slow and simple nod. She was ready, and Korra’s eyes instantly darted to that cock standing at its full, great height. With a gasp and a whimper the Avatar scrambled forward, practically tripping over herself as she rushed to claim what she had worked so hard for. Asami was sent into a sweet laugh as Korra pushed her flat against the bed and scrambled to mount her, one hand moving to that spit covered member now sitting at full height, the other bracing against the headboard of the bed. In a swift and fierce motion Korra firmly planted herself squarely on top of Asami’s cock, giving the other woman no hesitation or warning before suddenly, gladly, seating right atop it.

Both of them moaned instantly, Asami’s back arching and Korra’s head bucking forward as she felt the full weight of her wife’s member within her walls. Once more she was filled with the glee of being stretched by Asami Sato, her pussy wrapped tight around the other woman’s length and her entire presence shuddering. Her eyes forced themselves open so she could gaze at the elegant beauty that had swept her off her feet, and just as soon as she took in the sight of the other woman’s smoldering gaze she began to thrust with her hips. Knees locked against the mattress, her impressive muscles tightened, and she started to ride. She rode Asami’s length for their shared pleasure, their shared release, but most important, for the baby they would one day raise together.

Asami groaned as she felt her member tugged and milked by Korra’s entrance, and her hands swept up to make full sport of the Avatar’s firm breasts. Perfectly muscled and endlessly pert, the Sato girl had always enjoyed slapping them back and forth, squeezing them, or twisting against the firm, dark nipples that sat on her wife’s flesh. She did just that while Korra continued to ride, and as she did so she made sure to gauge the other woman’s response, watching her smiles and gasps and giggling as the spit still coating Korra’s cheeks dripped down to her own pale skin. All the while Asami’s hips continued to thrust upward into Korra’s tender entrance, bashing against her deepest walls and claiming her once more down to the hilt. From time to time she could feel a shiver of moisture left at her rear from Korra’s tongue, and it only made her own cheeks burn brighter at the realization of the depths she had brought her precious treasure to. Korra wasn’t just the hero of Republic City; she was the perfect wife, lover, and pet all rolled into one.

By the time Korra’s thrusting grew harder and harder, Asami had already pulled her hands into the other woman’s hair to drag her down and give her a wild kiss. The two women’s breasts pressed in tight together and Korra’s hips continued to bounce, even faster and wilder now as Asami’s member stuck tight within her walls. As they kissed Asami shared with Korra all the flavors she had collected; the taste of her own pussy licked from Asami’s length, the taste of Asami’s rear, and of course, the thick and rich cum that Korra had practically choked on. All of it Asami eagerly and greedily shared with her beloved, and as she did so her fingers pulled through sweat locked brown hair and held her in a tight, imprisoning embrace. And when Korra’s thrusts grew even faster, and Asami felt her second peak draw near, the Sato girl finally decided to drop the mantle of the cruel and harsh mistress. It was the perfect time to do so, after all. Wild and crass passion got them there, but for the moment that their child would be conceived, only love would exist between the two.

“I’m close, sweetness...so close…” Asami’s tone changed, and she pressed a series of kisses against Korra’s mouth. She wasn’t the mistress anymore, only a woman that desperately loved her wife and wanted to share every aspect of family with her. “I love you so much, Korra...I can’t wait...can’t wait to make a family with you…”

Her fingers held tight into Korra’s hair, and as Korra whimpered a desperate response Asami only nodded in complete understanding. Even the Avatar had her limits, and she had lost the ability to speak in the heat of the moment. Emotion was overwhelming her just as the thundering passion of their union, and when she looked down into Asami’s eyes the Sato girl saw nothing there but the love for the woman that had changed her life. When Asami guided Korra in for another kiss and their tongues rejoined once more, the time was finally upon them and the river of lust and passion finally broke way.

They moaned and trembled and melted into each other as both women hit their peak, and Asami’s length painted her beloved Korra’s walls with her rich and sticky release. While it danced across the insides of the Avatar Korra’s body couldn’t help but tremble and shiver, her thighs twitching in uncontrollable spasms and her toes curling as she was filled. For the first time Asami released within Korra without hesitation or delay, and even with the deep hopes that the moment of unprotected bliss would yield the finest of fruit. The orgasms that flooded through the women lasted for several long and joyful seconds, each one stretching out to feel like minutes from the sheer scope of the bliss. But even after their peaks ended and the cum leaked out of Korra’s slit, shivering down the side of Asami’s shaft, the two continued their kiss.

Two naked lovers closely locked in place, their mouths connected and their sexes intertwined. Asami held her beloved Korra close against her chest as they drew in the scent of each other and savored every breath, every taste of the woman they had married. Words of love would come as soon as their lips parted, but for the moment neither one of them was in any particular hurry. The only thing that gave their lips pause was the gentle shiver of glee that ran through Korra as Asami’s fingers lowered, brushing past the slope of her belly. The spot where, months from now, Korra would carry her child.

Asami and Korra would switch off being the mistress, but they knew from that evening that they would always both be mothers.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you like this newest Korra story. Futa tales between the two are always fun to write, and if you're a frequent reader you know that breeding stories are definitely something I...conceive. :3c 
> 
> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
